We shall provide to NCI investigators 111In-antibody radiolabeling kits for imaging purposes. This will permit the investigators to familiarize themselves with the antibodies and to determine the feasibility of using these antibodies in therapeutic systems. We shall provide 90Y labeled monoclonal antibodies for therapeutic programs. We shall develop systems for antibody-based delivery of drugs to tumor targets. We shall demonstrate the in vitro eficacy of the drug-hapten conjugates (i.e., we shall determine retention of drug activity). We shall develop an in vivo delivery system, based on the pharmacokinetics of indium-labeled drug conugate without and with various concentrations of drug reactive antibody. We shall demonstrate tumoricidal efficacy of the delivery system. We shall prepare and submit to NCI personnel pharmaceutical grade reagents for clinical investigations.